


Eyes on Me

by Akaiba



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Crying, Edging, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaiba/pseuds/Akaiba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: nsfw--forehead to forehead, Khadgar struggles to keep eye contact as Anduin strokes him slowly ;)</p><p>Khadgar didn’t even need to ask when he felt a hand settle on his lower back but he did look over at Lothar to see if he could guess the man’s thoughts. There was, after all, the slightest chance that Lothar was leading him away for a serious discussion about the kingdom, but one look at Lothar’s face and Khadgar knew he had nothing of the sort in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes on Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Art_by_G](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_by_G/gifts).



Khadgar didn’t even need to ask when he felt a hand settle on his lower back but he did look over at Lothar to see if he could guess the man’s thoughts. There was, after all, the slightest chance that Lothar was leading him away for a serious discussion about the kingdom, but one look at Lothar’s face and Khadgar knew he had nothing of the sort in mind. 

Good. They’d been in and out of tense meetings all week and Khadgar didn’t think he could handle one more word on how dire things were- he was well aware and he spent each and every moment trying to fix that, as did Lothar.

They barely had time for eating or sleeping, let alone each other, so the stolen moments in disused rooms and hidden alcoves felt deserved when they could snatch them. 

“A storage room this time?” Khadgar asked in amusement as Lothar closed the door. Well stocked shelves piled high with boxes and neatly tied sacks shaped little aisles throughout the room with pale sunlight lighting the disturbed dust they kicked up with each step. “It’s better than the throne room at least. That tapestry did not obscure us at all.”

Lothar gave Khadgar a rakish grin, “I’ve forgotten what my bed feels like after this week,” As he drew closer and Khadgar pulled him further into the many shelves hiding them from view.

“I have also forgotten what your bed feels like,” Khadgar couldn’t hold his gaze for the tease but the way he ducked his head with a smirk was far too endearing for Lothar to resist crowding him against the back wall of the room. His hands bracketed either side of Khadgar’s head as he nudged his nose against the mage’s and ran the tip of his tongue along his lower lip. 

“Next time, then,” Lothar promised. 

A broad palm cupped the side of Khadgar’s neck, Lothar’s index finger teasing the skin behind the mage’s ear as his thumb under the younger man’s chin tipped Khadgar’s face up to his own. “You have been too long from it,” The heat that flared in Lothar’s belly as he watched Khadgar’s face flush and the mage’s bottom lip tremble was indecent, but Khadgar still couldn’t meet his gaze. He shied away when Lothar looked at him like this, like he couldn’t actually handle being fully in the moment when Lothar kissed and touched him, but oh when Lothar caught his eyes… they were brimming with want for Lothar and it incensed Lothar even more to see Khadgar so open.

Possessive, Lothar supposed would be the word, but how could he not be when Khadgar looked at him like that? 

It was Khadgar who pulled him in for a kiss, however. The mage’s hands were greedy on his collar as he mashed their mouths together with little finesse. For all his nuanced mastery of the arcane Khadgar was not at all as subtle with this. Their teeth clacked as Khadgar drove Lothar back a half step before Lothar steadied himself and pressed Khadgar more firmly against the wall, pinning the excited mage in place as he tried to slow him down. Eager did not begin to cover Khadgar’s frantic movements, and Lothar could understand the thrill that came with the threat of being discovered, but he’d chosen the room knowing it was little used so he could enjoy taking Khadgar apart.

Lothar’s hand slid up and tugged Khadgar’s head back by his hair, acquainting himself with the mage’s neck where the marks he had left last time had all but faded. The thick cloak Khadgar wore, even around the castle, to keep warm was pushed aside for Lothar to bury his face in it and groan around the skin his teeth worried in a sucking kiss. Stubby fingers dug into the back of his shirt and pulled him forwards, Khadgar humming low in approval at the open mouthed kiss Lothar lavished onto his neck. The drag of teeth had his breath hitching, however, and Lothar was struck by how wild the mage drove him just by reacting. He was so sensitive, so desperate. It was as though no one had ever touched him for quite long enough for him to get over the thrill of it, and Lothar knew enough about Khadgar’s time with the Kirin Tor to know the likelihood of that.

Lothar slipped a hand around Khadgar’s waist under his cloak, wrapping his arm around the mage and pulling him up and against Lothar’s chest. Khadgar wasn’t off his feet, not entirely, but it was enough of an arched strain that he shivered. Khadgar always reacted beautifully when Lothar did something to demonstrate how strong he was, and Lothar was happy to oblige when it earned him muffled whimpers choked into his ear as Khadgar tried to contain himself. 

The warrior’s had moved further down, smirking against Khadgar’s neck when Khadgar remained in his arched position with Lothar supporting him. The mage’s robes were conveniently split at the thigh and allowed Lothar to push his hand under the section at the back and grasp Khadgar’s rear in his broad palm. 

One of the hands fisted in Lothar’s shirt suddenly snapped to his head, Khadgar’s fingers tangling instead in the thick hair and hauling him back by it hard enough to hurt. 

With his teeth bared and a hiss escaping him Lothar greeted the sight of Khadgar’s flushed face, the mage’s eyes blown wide and hungry. The ache in Khadgar’s face was no mere desire, he wanted to devour and Lothar considered maybe he had done the mage a disservice not stealing him away sooner. 

Khadgar’s mouth met his just as fiercely as the first time and Lothar could only hold on as Khadgar determinedly pushed into his mouth and kissed him, his nose scrunched and his brow furrowed with concentration. Like with everything Khadgar did, he ran into it head first, and it was Lothar who had to nip at his lip and push against his tongue to slow him down. The hand he had settled on Khadgar’s rear squeezed and was shortly joined by Lothar’s other hand, one on each cheek to knead and squeeze as he pleased. It also afforded him easy maneuverability to slid his leg between Khadgar’s thighs and lift the mage to settle on it. 

Their mouths parted with an obscene smack of slick skin, Khadgar’s kiss bruised lips parted as he gasped and moved his hands to undo his cloak.

“No,” Lothar murmured, the only word between them for a while, “Leave it on.” Lothar had no concerns about time constraints or potentially hiding their activities if someone should walk in on them, he simply wanted Khadgar to remain as clothed as he was. It made it dirtier, somehow. As if it was abundantly clear they’d been too long without each other, the idea that they couldn’t even get undressed before being on one another was as appealing as it was accurate. 

Khadgar huffed in frustration at the command, “We don’t have time to be coy and I want you in me- now.” The fact that he still couldn’t look Lothar in the eye out of shyness did not lessen his words and Lothar felt his cock, already thickened in his trousers with the mage squirming against him, give a hopeful twitch.

“We will make time. Besides, that is not what I have in mind,” Lothar pressed a chaste kiss to Khadgar’s mouth when the mage looked at him, peppering them until they lingered as Khadgar pushed into them. 

Lothar drew his hands from the back of Khadgar’s trousers to the front with slow and deliberate movements. Khadgar groaned against his mouth and rocked his hips against Lothar’s thigh, impatiently hurrying the warrior as he lazily unfastened the ties of Khadgar’s trousers. 

With the mage’s trousers unfastened Lothar cupped Khadgar’s chin and drew him to look at Lothar. There was no hiding anything on Khadgar’s face. It was all there to see, how much he wanted, how far gone he was in his desire, how deeply he was feeling all of it… 

The hand still at Khadgar’s hip dipped into the parted fabric of his trousers to drag his fingers through the sparse coarse hair that led down Khadgar’s belly. “Keep your eyes on me, or I stop,” Lothar promised.

A shaky breath escaped Khadgar, tapering up into a whine as Lothar caressed lower and lower with each pass of his hand. “Anduin…” Lothar would forever be weak for the way Khadgar pleadingly gasped his name like that. 

Khadgar closed his eyes and the hand stilled. His eyes snapped open to Lothar smirking at him. “I am serious, kid,” Lothar pointedly moved his hand under the band of Khadgar’s smalls, “Look at me.”

“I am!” Khadgar insisted, huffing as he struggled to find a grip on the front of Lothar’s shirt when everything in him was twitching and straining in anticipation, “It’s difficult when… Anduin, Light, touch me…” He pleaded and pulled at Lothar’s shirt.

“I am touching you,” Lothar chuckled.

There was a bite of nails Lothar felt even through his shirt as Khadgar glared at him, “No, touch my-”

Lothar’s fingers closed around Khadgar’s cock and the mage choked, somewhere between relief and distress, as Lothar simply held him. His cock burning hot and so hard he ached, just cradled in the rough warmth of Lothar’s hand. “Your cock?” Lothar asked, smirking so wide and pleased with himself that Khadgar wanted to punch him. 

“Yes, yes… come on,” Khadgar rocked his hips and whined at the dry rasp of their skin.

With gentle fingers Lothar eased Khadgar’s cock from his smalls, pushing the fabric lower and leaning back a fraction to look at the picture Khadgar made. Breathless and irritated, his clothing in disarray with his trousers open, and his cock straining so nicely. The way Khadgar was desperately trying to keep looking at Lothar was what held Lothar’s attention, however. 

Lothar spat into his palm before touching Khadgar again, chuckling at how the mage wrinkled his nose but then offered no complaint at the easier slid of Lothar’s palm over his cock. The rough callouses on his palm and fingers were met instead with a plaintive whine, Khadgar’s hips rocking into his loose grip until Lothar’s other hand managed to still the mage. 

“I am not rushing this,” Lothar reminded Khadgar’s wounded expression.

The mage’s mouth parted to spit back something no doubt insulting but Lothar’s hand had found a rhythm, however slow and loosely held, and Khadgar was stuck instead just breathing harder and holding on as he trembled. His eyes fluttered closed when Lothar thumbed over the head of his cock, then snapped open on an outraged cry when Lothar stopped.

“No, please-!”

Lothar shushed him with a kiss as he was criminally slow to start moving his hand again, trying to appease the mage as Khadgar wailed in hurt. “I told you, ‘eyes on me’.”

Khadgar nodded earnestly as he chewed his lip and the corners of his eyes crinkled with the effort of holding Lothar’s gaze. The hand on Khadgar’s cock moved steadier- not fast, not as firm as Khadgar wanted- but the slow slide of his cock into the curl of Lothar’s hand was far better than the nothing that came when Khadgar closed his eyes.

The precome leaking from Khadgar’s cock made the movements easier, wetter, but not nearly enough.

“Anduin, please…” Khadgar shifted his legs, tightening them around Lothar’s leg but not daring to rock against the thigh pressed between his own in case Lothar stopped for that as well. “I c-can’t... I need, ah-!”

Lothar moved his mouth over Khadgar’s but he didn’t kiss the mage, instead feeling him gasp and suck in air like he was being strangled of it with each huff over Lothar’s own mouth. Their foreheads pressed together until all Lothar could see was Khadgar, just the mage and he sequestered away together. Their moment and their space. Lothar whispered low enough for Khadgar to hear but so as not to shatter the precious litany of Khadgar’s whining that he relished, “How long has it been, hm? For you to be like this... I have neglected you.”

“Yes, you h-have, oh Light, j-just...” Khadgar’s eyes closed for the barest second and Lothar’s hand stilled, drawing a broken sound from Khadgar as the mage pulled frantically on Lothar’s forearm, “No, no, please, Light, please, don’t stop! You’re neglecting me right now!”

“I asked only one thing of you, Khadgar,” Lothar reminded him, smirking all the while.

There were tears in Khadgar’s eyes as his frustration bordered on agony. With their faces that close Lothar could see the glitter of them on Khadgar’s lashes when he blinked frantically, along with his reddened mouth and flushed cheeks he looked lost to his need. It stirred Lothar to see, to know that he had brought Khadgar to that point. His own cock ached at being ignored but Lothar was wholly focused on the mage in his grasp, he could deal with himself later. Khadgar was certainly giving him more than enough to envision and recall when he had time.

“M’sorry!” Khadgar sobbed, a tremble shaking him as Lothar’s hand began to move again- painfully slow once more.

“None of that, I know you can do this,” Lothar brushed a kiss over where the rasp of his beard had left Khadgar’s chin red, “You’re close, aren’t you?” Khadgar nodded enthusiastically enough to knock his head against the wall, “Ah, be careful, kid. I’ve got you, I’ll get you there. You know that.”

“Yes, yes, Anduin, please...” 

Khadgar expected the promise to be accompanied by Lothar moving his hand faster or firmer- anything at all- but he simply kept up that same maddening slow pace where the only relief was the drag of his calloused skin over the sensitive skin of his cock. It was delicious but after so long, when usually he was so frantically chasing his release and lost to it just as fast, it was pure agony. A knife edge of too much and not enough that made his head spin until the only anchor was Lothar around him and holding him.

“You can come, I have you,” Lothar urged softly.

Khadgar was shaking as his head tossed in a negative but never daring to look away from Lothar again, “No, no, no... it’s not... not enough, ahh.”

“It is, I know you can do it.”

“Anduin!” Khadgar begged.

Lothar shook his head, “No, you can do this. Look at me, let me see you.” Khadgar looked crazed. Sweat beaded on the mage’s brow and he was gasping hard enough to quake with each one, his chest stuttering in exertion as his fingers scrabbled against Lothar’s arm. “Look at you... I could watch you like this forever, Khadgar,” Khadgar sobbed again, the thought of being caught by Lothar and held in this maddening delirium for any longer than he had been. The thought actually had appeal, though Khadgar was begging for it to end. He trusted Lothar enough to let him try, though. 

“Need to, please, need to come, please, please!” Khadgar demanded, a thin keen escaping him as tears streaked down his face. He was almost pleading for Lothar to stop. He wasn’t sure he’d survive coming after so long, it felt like it would tear him apart. “Please!”

The mage’s hips snapped into Lothar’s hold, fighting the grip Lothar’s other hand on his hips as he bucked once, twice, then he was coming. 

It was as destructive as Khadgar had expected.

His ears rang with white noise and his legs all but gave out from underneath him, arched as he was between Lothar and the wall. Khadgar’s come streaked Lothar’s shirt in abstract lines and arcs of it, no hiding what it was, but Lothar didn’t seem to care as he kept his hand moving. The dizzying pleasure didn’t end, pushed higher with each jerk of Lothar’s hand until he was sobbing for Lothar to stop. 

Somehow, his eyes had stayed open.

Lothar watched every moment, raptly held in Khadgar’s adoring, pained gaze as he hiccuped on a sound until he was crying out. And out, and out. Wrecked and pleading the mage crumbled in Lothar’s arms like the warrior had known Khadgar would. As much patience as he had for his books, he had little in the bedroom and Lothar had hoped Khadgar’s reaction would be as spectacular as this. 

Unashamedly, Lothar drew his hand up to his mouth. Khadgar’s spent cock lay twitching on Lothar’s leg as they both blessedly ignored the mage’s abused flesh. Instead Khadgar watched as Lothar lewdly licked a stripe of come from the palm of his hand, shivering at the display as he fought to collect himself.

He sniffled pathetically, making Lothar chuckle. “You okay?”

Khadgar glared at him, “You bastard.” The insult was weak and hollow of any real malice, the mage only grumbling as Lothar gathered him tight to the warrior’s chest. “I’ll get you back later,” Khadgar promised.

“I’m counting on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: akaiba.tumblr.com


End file.
